


Blake and Adam

by Greenfrogger



Series: Quinci's Life [1]
Category: The Voice RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Death, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This is a story about a world that I have created in my head that is opposite of my real life.  The common character in this series is a girl named QuinciQuinci's mother is an actress who played in Dukes of Hazzard, X-Files, House, and Whose Line Is It Anyways.I created this world in order to entertain myself, or step out of reality to relieve stress, or doing what I'm doing now and waiting for your husband's umpteenth surgery on various parts of his body to be completed on a cold, wet, November Saturday night.I hope you will like my imaginative world.There will be stand alone chapters and then some story lines that are multi chapters.  I may also do a story, capturing the reaction when a character dies and then they don't die from injury or sickness.This story focal point is Quinci and you will learn a lot about her, her family and her love life.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This multi chapter stories takes place in 2016 when Blake's life changes but Adam's world is turned upside down.

In 2016 Blake Shelton, age 30, surprised America by announcing that he had divorced his wife Miranda Lambert after four years of marriage. Blake and Miranda were officially divorced before anyone in the public eye knew it. It was such an anticlimactic ending that no one expected thanks to the divorce laws in Oklahoma.

With no children involved and having a prenuptial agreement, the marriage was legally dissolved two weeks after filing for the divorce with both parties agreeing to the stipulations.

2016 was not a good year for Adam Levine either. You'll read about what happens in the next few chapters.


	2. Gas Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's losses are just beginning

Adam and Behati left their dogs in the care of Adam’s mom and step-father when Behati had a photo shoot in Costa Rica and Adam had long hours on The Voice.

A few weeks prior to this, the local gas company had proactively replaced gas pipes that had been deemed a hazard. Unfortunately, as the investigation would reveled, the main gas pipe leading into Adam’s mother house had been compromised during the work, leading to a build up of gas in the house to the point where it exploded without warning killing all inside.

Adam had called Behati telling her what had happened. When asking about how much time that he was going to take off and his reply was why would he? 

“There’s no reason why I wouldn’t go to work. It’s not like they’re alive; they’re dead,” and with that comment he hung the phone up on her. 

Behati immediately phoned Adam’s best friend and fellow Voice coach Blake Shelton. Both were worried about Adam’s emotional state. Adam was deflecting, in other words trying to keep his mind off of the explosion at any expense. She also surmised that he hadn’t had any sleep either which made him more whiny and emotionally unstable. 

“I’m worried about him, Blake. He’s trying to anything to keep his mind off of what happened. I doubt he’s gotten any sleep so that’s probably compounding everything. He’s probably in shock and not quite sure how to handle his emotions.

“I’ll call Mark (Burnett the show’s executive producer) and let him know what’s going on. Try not to worry about Adam, I’ll find him and take care of him.”

“I appreciate it, Blake. I’ll be home as soon as I can,” the two said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Blake contacted Mark Burnett.

“Mark, this is Blake.”

“Hey Blake. Glad you called. Have you heard….”

“About Adam’s mom’s house? Yeah I have.”

“Have you contacted him?”

“No, Behati called me. She said he’s trying to act like today is another day, but in reality he’s needs time to grieve and he’s trying to do anything to distract himself from reality.”

“I figured that. He called me and left a message saying something about his mom was dead but not to worry that he would be in.”

“Behati is worried about him but she’s in Costa Rica and won’t be home for a day or so. She believes that he hasn’t slept and is desperately doing anything in order to keep his mind off of the situation.”

“Come to the studio since we know he’ll be here. Even if Behati was home, you’re the only one he would listen to anyways. I’m postponing the show for a week, giving him a chance to grieve.” They ended their conversation.

Mark called Paul Mirkovich, the show’s band leader and explained what happened to Adam’s family and as soon as he saw Adam to contact Blake. Paul found Adam in the rehearsal room and immediately contacted Blake. 

Exhausted from lack of sleep; not knowing what he wanted on the music stand, Adam throws the stand and it’s contents on the ground. Sniffling snot up into his nose, Adam rubs his tired laden eyes in the hopes of clearing up the cobwebs in his train of thought.

“Adam,” Blake says quietly. Blake decides to take the calm route, he can see that Adam is already agitated, no need to get him angrier. 

“Don’t you see I’m busy,” Adam responded in a pissed off mood.

When Adam turned around Blake could see how upset Adam was - it was written all over his face. His eyes were red, nose was running, and his movements were uncoordinated.

“Hey,” Blake said calmly, “you don’t need to be here.”

“Where else should I be?”

Actually Blake couldn’t think of a response as to why. Behati wasn’t home, his dogs are gone, as well as mom and step-father, so where else would he feel comfortable?

“Look, they’re dead, Behati is out of town and can’t come home, so why be anywhere but here? It’s not like I have the time to stop and deal with it. They’re all dead; what’s crying boo-hoo going to do? Help? I think not.”

Blake was close enough to just wrap his long arms around Adam. Who immediately tried to push Blake off of him, “Leave me the fuck alone,” Adam snarled when Blake used his strength against Adam.

“Adam, I’m not going to leave you alone. I love and care about you too much. Come on, talk to me.”

“No,” he tried to firmly say, losing the battle; tears threatening.

Whispering, Blake said, “Let it go, Adam. I’m right here; I’ll catch you.”

Adam started to sink to the floor uncoordinated with Blake catching him before he totally lost his balance and fell. Blake then slid his back against a wall, slowly taking him and Adam to the ground where Blake put Adam on his lap, giving him the biggest bear hug Blake could muster to allow Adam a safe haven to cry.

“I’m so sorry buddy. Wish there was something I could do to make it better,” Blake let his voice reverberate in his chest.

“It’s not fair. I want my mom back,” Adam cried

“I know you do,” Blake said as he gently rocked back and forth allowing Adam to grieve.

Once the tears slowed down, Blake suggested Adam to go home.

“No one to go home to.”

“Come on, let’s go to my place and hang instead,” Blake said. 

Adam tried to tell Blake that he didn’t have to but Blake wouldn’t hear of it.

“You’re my best friend, Adam. You’ve been there for me, now it’s my time to be there for you,” and the two buds left together.


	3. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 continues to suck for Adam

2016 would continue to be a horrible year for Adam with a loss of something he didn’t even know he had.

The Voice had just ended and in all honesty Adam couldn’t even remember who had won or which coach won. He did what was minimally required of him to “coach” his team but his heart wasn’t in it and his contestants soon were voted out. The fog was finally lifting once he had time to let it, instead of being distracted by the show’s commitments and just time to sort his feelings out, whether it was alone, with Behati or Blake.

The band, Maroon 5, with Behati and Blake’s blessings thought that it would be a good time to work on a songs for a new album. The idea was for the band to seclude themselves and have a jam/writing session far away from the city.

Great idea but horrible timing.

Leaving Friday morning, Adam kissed his wife good-bye and left.

Saturday morning Behati thought her period had started. She had surmised that stress was the cause of her period being late. In actuality it was because she was pregnant but it was an ectopic pregnancy that had now ruptured. As the day progress her cramps became more intense to the point that she was doubling over in pain. Alone and scared she contacted Blake, who fortunately was still in Los Angeles and rushed her to the emergency room.

On top of the shock of being pregnant and losing the baby was trying to get a hold of Adam. Fortunately, Behati was able to talk to him and told him that she was in the hospital and that Blake was with her. She calmly explained to him that she wasn’t feeling well and had Blake drive her to the hospital. He told her that he would get there as soon as he could. Behati figured that telling him the whole truth over the phone would send him emotionally over the edge. She decided to wait until he got to the hospital where she and even Blake could comfort him.

The surgeon came in and explained to Behati that they would do everything in their powers to salvage her reproductive organs but from the scans the staff surmised that there was a significant amount of damage that had occurred and a hysterectomy may happened. It would be their last resort, obviously.

Behati explained to the surgeon that her husband has been on an emotional rollercoaster since the death of his mom. She indicated that she told Adam that she was having exploratory surgery but that it was okay for him to tell Adam the truth when he talked to him

 

“If Adam calls while I’m in surgery or gets here before I’m out tell him they had to exploratory surgery and they thought it was my appendix,” Behati instructed Blake. 

“No problem,” he said and she was wheeled to surgery.

Adam had arrived about an hour into surgery and immediately found Blake. Thankful it was a Saturday and the only people in the surgical waiting room was an elderly man and a receptionist who looked like she could be a grandmother too. In other words, doubtful that either Adam or Blake would be recognized.

The boys hugged one another, Adam thanking Blake for being there with Behati and then asking, “What the fuck happen?”

“I don’t know exactly. I just know they had to do surgery. Other than that I don’t know,” Blake said.

Adam couldn’t hide the fact that he was nervous. Blake wished he could say more but knew it would be better coming from the surgeon and he could be peppered with questions.

The surgeon came out about 10 minutes later to talk to them. After being led to a small room the surgeon explain that what they found was an ectopic pregnancy that had ruptured. The damage was so severe that in order to save Behati’s life they had to perform a hysterectomy.

By his expression, Blake could tell Adam was in shock and really didn’t know what to say or how to react. He calmly stood up, thanked and shook the surgeon’s hand, then walked out of the room with Blake following him. 

The surgeon had offered to break the news to Behati but he politely declined. 

Blake didn’t want to impose on the couple but if Adam wanted him to stay he would. After a few minutes of silence Blake spoke, “Adam,”

“Just stay here with us. You’re not imposing.”

Blake stayed.

Behati could tell by how nervous Adam was acting when they were finally able to see each other that the worse had happen.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Adam said trying not cry, standing over the bed hugging her.

“It’s okay. It just wasn’t in the cards. We’ll be fine,” Behati said trying to be strong for Adam. She knew that he felt guilty for not being there for her but even if he was there was nothing he could have done to prevent any of it.

Once in her own room Behati dozed the rest of day, while Adam, the kind, attentive husband he was, just held her hand and told her how sorry he was he wasn’t there and that he loved her.

Blake, staying in the background, dozed as well.

Once Adam fell into an exhausted sleep, she had a moment to talk to Blake.

“I know he needs somebody’s shoulder to cry on and I know he’ll only do it on yours,” Behati whispered, trying not to wake Adam. “He’s brave for everyone with the death of his mom, step-dad, dogs and now my shit, but I know he’s not going to be able to hold it together for much longer. I’m just afraid the grief is going to become angry grief and I can’t handle that right now.”

Quietly, “I can understand that. How can I help?”

“Knowing him, he’ll sleep through the night. I want you to go home and get a good night’s rest and then come back in the morning and take him out some where.”

“Will he leave your side?”

I don’t know but if he doesn’t, I’ll tell him that I have test that needs to be done and he might as well spend some time with you. That will give him a chance to grieve.

“Yes, ma’am,” Blake said, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went home.

The next morning, when Adam awoke Behati told him that he was going to go out with Blake and have a good time even if it meant going home to watch a movie with him and enjoy some “boy” time together.

Blake arrived at around ten and Adam promptly said, “I’ve been order to take you out of this hospital and spend time with you today.”

“Oh, okay. What are we suppose to be doing?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s go to my place and play video games, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he says to Blake. Adam then turns to Behati and asks, “Are you sure you’re okay with me leaving?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be back soon. I love you,” and he kiss Behati on the lips.

 

During the car trip back home, Adam wasn’t himself - didn’t speak a word and looked dejected out the car window

Once in the sanctuary of Blake’s house, Blake asked Adam how he actually felt 

“Okay, I guess.”

“Adam,” Blake warned, “I can tell when you’re emotional mess. There’s no need to hide it from me,” hoping that would allow him to grieve.

Adam grabbed Blake, quicker then he was expecting it; taking a step back with the frontman. “It sucks,” Adam cried into Blake’s shoulder.

“I had to tell her that she’ll never be able to have children,” Adam said, muffled.

“It sucks, I know. But she’s here. It’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” Adam said, breaking away from Blake.

“You do know it was her idea to get you out of that hospital for a few hours,” Blake sad.

“Figured. I just don’t feel right though leaving her. Shit, Blake, I couldn’t even get to her before they took her into surgery. I feel like shit for it.”

“Like you knew this was going to happen.”

“Feel like I should have - haven’t had a great 2016 you know.”

“I know, but come on, she gave you permission to spend time with me. Like I said we can stay in and play some video games or whatever you’re up to.”

“Okay,” Adam said as a small smile crept onto his face, “What games do you have?”


	4. The Most Heartbreaking Death Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 is truly a horrible year for Adam

2016 continued to royally suck for Adam.

October was unseasonably cool and the latest season of The Voice had just concluded.

Blake had stayed in California, recording a new album. He didn’t know whether he should curse or thank God for being in Los Angeles when it happened.

He was suppose to meet up with Adam tomorrow - Maroon 5 had a released a new album so for the last few days Adam was on the road doing radio and television interviews about it. The band was going to go to the east coast in a few days, but Adam wanted time with Behati before she went to London for a month for modeling work.

All that changed in an instant.

Blake never watched CNN but something had led him to turn it on. He was sitting, relaxing, when the anchor announced that breaking news:

“There is breaking news coming from United Airline, Flight 82 from Los Angeles to London Heathrow Airport has crashed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.” The reporter continued to say, There were no survivors. Apparently, the tower lost contact with the plane while flying over Michigan. It’s suspected that the cabin lost air pressure, which made the plane rise in the atmosphere, which led to the death of all on board. It’s theorized that it ran out of gas over the Atlantic, making the plane crash. We’ll have more on this story soon.”

Blake, to say the least, was in total shock. 

“No fucking way,” he whispered. “No, Adam did not just lose Behati.” 

Earlier in the week Blake had called Adam, wanted to see his best friend before he left for Oklahoma. During their conversation Adam mentioned that he wanted to spend time with Behati after he got home on Friday, before she left for London on Saturday. 

Blake dialed Adam’s phone but it just went to voicemail. 

“Shit,” he thought to himself. “They probably already notified next of kin.” 

Blake didn’t like to drive in L.A. but he knew he had to get to Adam so he drove to his house.

Blake kept calling Adam, hoping that Behati really wasn’t on that flight. “Goddammit, Adam, answer your fucking phone,” Blake cursed as he heard the phone ring over and over, always leading to voicemail. 

Blake cursed the security around Adam’s property. Two codes - one to get into the subdivision and then one to get through gates leading to the house, hastily parked his truck and ran up to the front door trying to get the house key out. Once in, Blake didn’t see nor hear Adam. Blake then called Adam’s phone in hopes that he could hear it.

Blake was relieved he could hear the faint sound of “Buzzin” walking up the stairs to the master bedroom.

And that’s where he found Adam.

Crunched down, with his back against the bed, hugging a picture of Behati. Blake could see the drying tracks of tears long ago shed. Now, Adam just was there, starring into space. Trying to get some sort of response, Blake crouched his 6 foot, 5 inch frame in front of the Maroon 5 front man, hoping a familiar face would bring him back, but no avail. No touch, pet, or even words was shaking Adam out of his revere.

Blake didn’t know what to do.

Blake checked Adam’s cell. He saw the call from an odd area code about 40 minutes ago, assuming that was the call that again changed Adam’s world. No one else except Blake had called him since. Good, although it would be a matter of time when the world would know who was on that flight.

Michael, Adam’s brother called on Adam’s phone. 

“Michael, it’s Blake,” before Michael had a chance to respond.

“I take it then Behati was on that flight.”

“Yeah.”

“Our Dad called me; he knew that Behati was going to London because he had hoped to have dinner with them on Sunday evening. He let me know what was going on.

Blake described the scene to Michael. “He’s just crouched down, staring into space, spent tears on his face, holding a picture of Behati. Nothing I can do to snap him out of it.”

“Yeah, he’s still not really over mom, John’s (step-father) and his dogs death, the miscarriage and now his rock is gone.”

“Yeah, I know he’s still trying to deal with all that; and on top of all that shit this has to happen. I’m just glad I found him.” Blake didn’t want to even think about losing Adam too over this. Blake truly believe that Adam, after this, could end it all. Why not - the woman he loved; the dogs; his mom and step-dad were all taken from him - why wouldn’t he?

“Do you want me to come over and help?”“You know, would ya? I’m going to take him home with me to Oklahoma. Granted the press will find us but at least in Oklahoma there’s not the consistent reminders.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in ten.”

Hoping that Adam would stay put, Blake took the opportunity to use Adam’s phone. He called Carson and Jesse to tell them the news and could they spread it with the request that no one contact Adam until he was ready. Blake told them that he was taking Adam to Oklahoma tomorrow before all hell breaks loose here and everyone will be looking for him so he could grieve in his own way without being bothered. Blake then took Adam’s cell phone, put it on silence, and put it in his pocket so that he wouldn’t be disturb, by either meaningful condolences (that emotionally Adam wouldn’t be able to handle) or people from the industry that had to know his whereabouts because they didn’t give a fucking damn about his emotional well-being.

Blake did what he could for the next 10 minutes or so to keep busy until Michael arrived. He found a suitcase and started putting clothes in it to take to Oklahoma. Blake would ever so once in a while look at Adam to see if he moved; hell if he breathed, but there was no sign of life. The only thing that made Blake assured that Adam was still alive was that he was warm to the touch - not cold.

It wasn’t until Michael texted Blake that he was at the house that Adam moved. The text jingle had spooked Adam out of his trance. Adam abruptly stood up and for a second Blake thought he would run out the door but instead Adam ran straight into the wall next to the door opening. If Adam had ran through the open door there wouldn’t be anything stopping him from going over the railing and falling to the floor below.

“Adam,” Blake cautiously and quietly said, crouching down in front of him.

Blake wasn’t expecting Adam to fly into him, making both Blake and Adam crash onto the ground. Quickly Blake got his bearings, sat on the ground and grabbed Adam onto his lap.

“She’s gone, everyone I love is gone.” Blake put his big arms around Adam, rubbing his back. “Don’t die on me Blake.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Blake calmly and quietly reassured his Rock Star.

Adam closed his eyes and inhaled Blake’s scent that he always found reassuring.

“You hang on to me for as long as you need to. I’ll be right here for you to hold onto.”

Michael had heard the commotion and quietly waited in the kitchen.

 

Moments of silence passed until Blake spoke up. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could go back to Oklahoma together,” Blake said as he slowly rubbed Adam’s back.

Adam nodded yes.

I’ve packed a bag for you. I don’t know if there’s anything special you want to take with you. You tell me and I’ll find it.”

“I just want out of here, it’s all too many reminders of what I have loss. ”

“No problem,” Blake assured.

Adam and Blake got up. Adam, exhausted, closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the door frame as Blake zipped up the bag that he packed for Adam, sneaking that picture Adam held so close in the front pocket of the suitcase. Seeing how weak Adam was, Blake told him to wait a minute so he could throw his bag in Blake’s truck. Blake hurried and within a minute or two was back to where he left Adam.

“Okay, Rock Star,” he said to Adam as he picked him up bridal style. Let’s get you into my truck. We’ll stay at my place tonight and first thing we’ll start on our way to Oklahoma.

Adam never knew that Michael was there. Michael understood how intensely private Adam was; especially when he was hurt. Adam didn’t want people to see him vulnerable and only allowed certain people to see him like this. Blake was the only one left on that short list now. Michael texted Blake that he would lock the house up. Blake responded back thanks. Before leaving the property, Blake placed a lightweight blanket over Adam who laid across Blake’s seat, with his head propped on Blake’s leg. If the media was out there, they would only get a shot of Blake and a blanket; not seeing the pain and sadness that projected itself on Adam’s face. He was relieved that he escaped without the press being there.


	5. Getting Ready To Go To Oklahoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake driving Adam to his L.A. home

Adam stayed sleeping underneath the blanket during the trip to Blake’s L.A. home. Blake felt compelled to keep a hand on Adam’s back hoping that he would stay lucid until they got to their destination. Ever so often Blake would look under the blanket and was thankful that Adam was sleeping. He only prayed that when he needed his right foot to move from the accelerator to the brake that he stayed asleep.

Blake parked the truck as close as possible to the back door with the thought of hiding Adam away from any stray reporters that got a head start of who was on that plane. He gently moved Adam’s head of his leg, leaving Adam in the car and got the back door open. Once unlocked, he picked Adam up, blanket and all, from the front seat and gently laid him on Blake’s king size bed. Once Adam was situated, Blake went back to the truck to grab Adam’s suitcase, leaving it by the back door to grab on the way out to Oklahoma. 

Once back in, Blake checked online to see if any information had leaked about who was on the plane. As much as Blake could tell nothing as of yet. Knowing that the names would soon be leaked out, Blake hoped that it didn’t happen until he was well on his way to Oklahoma. In order to be prepared the first thing he did was call his sister Endy to tell her what happen and if she would buy some groceries for the house. The last thing Blake wanted to do was leave Adam alone for any length of time and he knew that there was nothing in the house to eat.

“Blake? What’s up brother?”

“Hi, Endy. I need a favor from you.”

“Anything. What do you need?

“Did you hear about the plane crashing in the Atlantic Ocean?”

“Yeah - lost air pressure or something in the cabin. All dead long before it crashed.”

“Did you know that Behati was on that plane?”

“Shit, no, Blake.” Endy had known about the shitty year that Adam was having.

“Fortunately, I’m still in L.A. so I was able to be there for him. It was so scary though, Endy. When I got to his house he was in his bedroom and he was just staring at the floor. Didn’t realize I was there. Nothing I could do would snap him out of it. His brother texted me to let me know he was at the house and it spurred him out of it. A split second of joy became hellish when I thought he was going to run out of his door and over the railing, then head first on to the lower level. Fortunately, he missed the door and ran into the wall. I made the decision to bring him with me to Oklahoma so he can grieve in peace.

“Yeah. I’m sure once this breaks and people learn she was on the plane, his friends, media and everyone else will hound him for comments.”

“He’s definitely not in a good place right now and just wants to be left alone.”

“No problem. I’ll go grocery shopping right now and get the house ready. Is there anything special you want me to get?”

“I’ll text you a list. Thanks, sis. I owe you one.”

“No problem, just give Adam my love.”

Blake knew that the official announcement of the passengers and crew would be coming soon and Adam’s phone would be inundated from family, bandmates, the people that worked to make him and the band popular, and people who had his number in general; not to mention Facebook, Twitter and all those other social media sites that fans would send their condolences. He knew that people meant well, but Adam didn’t want to hear any of it. Then there was Behati’s parents and their strained relationship since the miscarriage. At this point he didn’t think Adam had nor wanted to call them nor did Blake think it was such a bad thing that they learn of her death through a television show. They hadn’t tried to repair the relationship since the fallout after the miscarriage so Blake didn’t think Adam would care how they learned. 

Blake contacted Mark Burnett, the Executive Producer of The Voice to let him know what happened.

“I had heard about the crash but didn’t know that she was on it. Shit, Blake, that’s the last thing he needed.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know what else to do for him. Wish I could do more…..”

Mark interrupted him. “Blake, you are doing what you can. Don’t knock yourself down for that. How can I help you?”

“In a matter of hours the names of those who perished will be release and everyone who has Adam’s number will want to call, text, or some how tell him how sorry they are and in all honesty he doesn’t need that right at the moment. Can you make calls to tell the staff there what happen and not to call him.”

“No problem. If anyone wants to send condolences I’ll have it sent to the studio. That way he can deal with it when he’s able.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you for taking care of him.”

The next call was to Jesse Carmichael, Adam’s longest best friend and Maroon 5 bandmate. 

“Are you serious?” Jesse spoke in shock. “How much more can that boy take?”

“Not much. He’s having a hard time trying to process it all.”

“No problem with letting everyone know. The only one I’m not calling is our publicist. She’ll try to get me to tell her were he is; sorry bro but I’m not dealing with that idiot. We were suppose to go and start our publicity tour tonight but I’ll cancel that.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thanks Blake for taking care of him. Tell him when he’s up to it and wants to talk to give me a call. No rush on it, just I’m there if he needs me.”

 

Blake hoped that this was the right course of action - he just knew Adam was about ready to break wth all the traumatic, emotional events in his life and then to try and fend hundreds of calls and texts from everyone sending their condolences would become too overwhelming.

It was only 7:30 in the evening but Blake was already emotionally and physically exhausted so he slipped off his shoes, curled up behind his Rock Star hoping to keep him calm throughout the night.

 

Five hours later, 2:30 in the morning, Blake woke up on his back with Adam holding on to him for dear life, quietly crying.

“Hey, Rock Star,” Blake whispered.

Adam answered the only way he could was to squeeze Blake harder.

Wrapping his arms around Adam, quietly speaking, “I wish I could tell you it’s all a nightmare, but I can’t do that. I wish I could tell you it’s going to be all right, but I’ll try and make it tolerable,” Blake whispered.

Looking at the clock, Blake saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. Knowing that he had a long trip ahead of him decided to leave now, giving them a head start before the public knew that Behati was on that plane. The trip between L.A. and Oklahoma took 20 hours and being sensible Blake broke it up in a two day trip but for this trip it wasn’t an option. With the attention that the plane crash was going to get once names were announced, Blake thought it would be safer to drive the entire trip in one setting.

“You want to get going to Oklahoma?”

Adam nodded yes and he released his hold on Blake, and just sat on the edge of the bed. The tears has stop flowing but he just stared at the floor, dejected.

Blake had learned that when he was this still he was deep in thought and it’s best to leave him alone. Adam was probably trying to get his emotions under control and feel like he wasn’t emotionally dependent on Blake. Leaving Adam be, Blake starting packing the truck, leaving Adam to his own devices for few minutes.

 

Blake hoped that this was the right course of action - he just knew Adam was about to break wth all the traumatic, emotional events that had recently happened in his life. Then, try to fend hundreds of calls and texts from everyone sending their condolences would be too overwhelming.

Blake finished packing the truck. When he went back to the bedroom Adam hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. Blake slowly walked over to him and could see the tears in his eyes, trying to escape, and Adam trying not to have them escape. Blake made Adam rise by gently pushing his elbows up and engulf his Rock Star in a tight hug. 

“It’s okay to cry, Adam. It’s okay to feel sad and depressed right now. It’s okay to just want to either be alone or if you want to hang on me, you can do that too. I’m going to be with you in the long run - however long it is. Whatever you need to do to move forward, you tell me. I love you, “ Blake whispered in his ear while rocking Adam from side to side.

Whispering, “I just need you right now. I don’t want to hear “I’m sorry for your loss,” or whatever people want to tell me. I just want to run away and hide for awhile. Can we do that Blake? Can we hide for a while?”

“Yeah, Adam, we can. I’ve got it all arranged and the compound is ready in Tishomongo. We can do whatever you feel like, okay?”

“Okay.”

The need to hang on to Blake to make sure he wasn’t gone was overwhelming and Adam couldn’t let go of his hand.

“It’s okay, you hang on to my hand or whatever for as long as needed,” Blake reassured him and together they walked to the truck, got in it, and left.


	6. Publicist Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road....Adam's brother Michael calls Blake and talks to him about a crazy phone he received from Maroon 5's publicist

The airline finally released the names of who was on the ill-fated flight the following afternoon.

That morning Blake contacted Adam’s brother Michael and explained to him that he was taking Adam to Oklahoma until he was ready to stand on his own two feet, no matter how long it would take. He also stressed to Michael not to tell anyone that he had Adam in tow or that their whereabouts. Not even to family members so they wouldn’t slip out Adam’s location. Blake provided his cell phone number to Michael in case he needed to reach Adam.

 

Two hours later, Michael called Blake.

“Shit, Blake. You weren’t fucking kidding about publicists.”

“I told ya. Granted it’s their job to be your spokesperson but they do step over the line.”

“‘Blake I talked to this guy for 30 minutes. 30 frickin’ minutes. It would have lasted longer if I hadn’t told the guy off and hung up on him.”

“Wait, what happen?”

“This guy starts in by telling me that I’m ruining my brother’s career by hiding him and not letting him talk to him about what happened. I tried to explain to him that I didn’t even know that my sister-in-law was even on that flight. His next tactic was trying to convince me that Adam had called us right away to let us know that Behati’s flight went down and that I was basically lying to him by not telling him that Adam told us. The only reason I knew that Behati was on a flight to London, not necessarily that flight mind you, was Dad wanted to have a family dinner on Sunday and Adam had explained it wouldn’t be a good day since he was flying in late Saturday, and she was leaving early Sunday. Normally, I wouldn’t have known.”

“They’re ruthless,” Blake said

“Oh, no, it gets better. Now were ten or so minutes into the conversation and this guy is having a panic attack because he doesn’t have an official statement from Adam and I think he’s trying to bully me into thinking that Adam’s whole career depends on this statement. Like television stations trying to outdo each other for breaking news. I’m like dude, chill out. I don’t know where he’s at; I didn’t know my sister-in-law was on that flight; and I’m sorry that I can’t be more helpful.”

“You told him to chill?”

“Yeah, and it didn’t help. No, the little bastard starts bringing up your name. Oh, I know what’s going on, he says. He’s with Blake. You must have Blake’s number, give it to me. I’m like dude, once again, I’m not my brother’s keeper and I don’t have Blake’s number. Shit, I haven’t even met the guy so why would I have his number. Blake, by this point I’m getting agitated with this guy because we’re going around in circles and he’s just not getting it or hoping I’m going to slip up and give him a number.”

“So what made you so mad that you hung up on him?”

“He’s pissed because I’m not helping him and he says that my brother could be so overcome with grief right now that he’s probably committing suicide because I didn’t help him.”

“What?”

“Yes, and I said you don’t know a damn thing about Adam and how dare you try to use a tactic like that, trying to guilt me into giving you a phone number that you have no right to have by indicating that my brother is committing suicide. Suicide is nothing to joke about, asshole and I hung up on him.”

“Good for you, Michael.”

“Thanks. Could you please encourage him to get a publicist that knows him as a person and not as a moneymaker?”

“I will.”

“Thanks. Sorry to throw that on to you but it just pissed me off that the guy had the audacity to try to guilt me into giving him your number by claiming Adam was committing suicide. I know your driving, so I’ll you go and I’ll talk to you later.”

Blake made a closing comment, said good bye and disconnected the call.

A minute later Jesse called.

“Hey I’ll just keep you for a moment, but one thing I need to talk to Adam about when he’s up to it is to change our publicity agent. This guy is an idiot.”

“You think,” Blake laughed into the phone. “The guy got Michael’s number and had the nerve to indicate that by not providing a working phone number for Adam, that Adam would be so overwhelmed with his grief, that without his intervention, Adam would probably commit suicide.”

“What?” Jesse was shocked to hear this.

“Yep, and at that point Michael told him that suicide was not a joking matter and hung up.”

“I’m not going to do anything at the moment but once things settle down, Adam and I will have a talk about firing this group. Thanks Blake.”

“Hey no problem. Why’d you call?”

“We decided not to travel. Instead we indicated in a simple statement that there was a member of our team that had a family emergency. I’m sure since the names of who was on the flight has been released I’m sure people will put two and two together.”

“I’m sure they did.”

“Give Adam our love. Tell him he can call me anytime, no matter what time it is, if he wants too.”

“Will do.”

Now that names were released, every single entertainment show, news, radio stations, Facebook and Twitter were inundated by people discussing Behati’s death and people who had known the couple were sending their condolences to Adam who at the moment was sleeping peacefully, head on Blake’s thigh. Blake had turned off Adam’s cell phone, letting his Rock Star rest undisturbed. Ever so often, Blake would peek under the safety net of the blanket that covered Adam, petting him at times to unconsciously reassured him that Blake was right at his side as he slept, Blake praying, peacefully. 

 

Mid-morning that day…..

Blake had left his cellphone on vibrate and saw that his publicist was trying to reach him, so he answered the call.

“Did you hear,” his publicist screamed.

“Did I hear what?” Blake quietly said back.

“Adam Levine’s wife was killed in that plane crash over the Atlantic.”

“Yes, I know.”

Blake could picture his publicist, stopping themselves before saying another thing. “Wait….you know?”

“Yep.”

“On the record, this call never existed. Off the record, I’m assuming you know where the most wanted guy is?”

“Yes.”

“I take it he’s safe and he doesn’t want to talk to anyone and honestly can’t blame him.”

“Yep.”

“Did you want to make a statement on his behalf?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to tell a statement for the press on your behalf?”

“I’m not saying anything unless Adam says it’s okay to.”

“What if his publicist calls us?”

“Ignore it. I’m sure they’ll put two and two together soon enough.”

“We’ll ignore it and yes, I’m sure they will.”

“If and when a statement is needed, I’ll give you a heads up, ” Blake said. “For now, if you can’t ignore the media, just tell them you can’t find me and won’t be given any statements until you here from me directly.

“No problem. And, Blake, take care of the Rock Star - he needs your strength now more than ever.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s pretty shaken up over her death. It’s been a long year for him and right now he just needs someone to lean on and take care of him.”

They spoke for a few more minutes and ended their conversation.


	7. U.S. 287

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the road, Adam and Blake talk

Adam had started to doze a few hours into the trip and stayed asleep until dinner time when Blake turned off of Interstate 40 to U.S. 287.

“Where are we at?” Adam asked as he sat up.

“Hey, bub,” Blake said. Just got on U.S. 287. We’re still about five hours away, yet.”

“Oh,” Adam said. He was unsure where to sit, he wanted to sit next to Blake, not on the other side of the cab.

“Adam, come here,” Blake said, extending his arm out towards Adam, encouraging him to sit next to him. “It’s okay. You lean on me in any form needed.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam started to say for his clingy behavior.

“Don’t you dare apologize. You’ve been through hell.”

Adam snuggled up to Blake, and just breathed in his comforting scent. Once settled, “I don’t know if I should laugh or cry over all this. I feel so drained that I don’t know if I can feel anything right now.”

Blake hugged Adam.

“I’m sure that there are tons of calls; messages; on my phone from people.”

“I’m sure there are but I turned your phone off. It will be there when you’re ready. I told your dad and Michael that I was taking you to Oklahoma; don’t worry about the band, Jesse has it all under control. As much as we tried, people have probably left calls, messages, tweets, Facebook posts sending they’re condolences. Both Carson and Jesse told their respective members not to bother you nor provide any information. When you’re ready to handle condolences, we’ll worry about it then. For now, you needed time to grieve and time to deal with the realization of what has happened.”

“Do you mind going through my phone for me? I know I should…..,”

“Adam, stop. I’ll do anything to help you grieve. I’m sure there’s 100’s of messages - names were released this afternoon. 

My publicist called me, wondering if I knew Behati was on the flight. She wasn’t shocked that we were together, making a run for Oklahoma. She did indicate that there were people, looking for you to make a statement. While my publicist knows that were together, officially she doesn’t and won’t say anything until I get a hold of her.

“Can you text my publicist to tell everyone, ‘Thank you for the condolences’; I just want to be left alone.

“I can do that for you. I figured that you didn’t want to talk to anyone. What about Bree’s parents.”

“I could care less. When the miscarriage happened, she called them to tell them what happened and they blamed her for it. I got to tell them a piece of my mind and hung up on them. They haven’t spoken to us since then so fuck them.”

“I’m sorry Adam. I wish I could have knocked some sense into them.”

“It’s alright, I guess. I mean it really doesn’t matter anymore does it?” Adam said, silent tears running down his face.

Blake didn’t know what to do for his best friend except give him a kiss in Adam’s hair. Adam wiped his eyes and laid his head on his shoulder. In showing his love for the Rock Star, Blake laid his head for a moment, then had to raise it up so he could drive.

Quietly, “Adam, I wish there was something I could do for you to take the pain away; hell if I could, I would switch positions with her.”

“But you are doing something, Blake. You’re my best friend and this is what best friends do - support one another. There’s no one I want to be with right now except you. I appreciate you taking me away from everything and let me grieve in peace. I just need some time to deal with what has happened this year - not just Behati death. I haven’t had that chance to really deal with all of it. I have just been able to swallow my grief and go to the project that had to be done or the tour that was scheduled. Shit, I wanted to cancel the tour but Behati told me to forge on after her miscarriage.”

“When was the last time you saw Behati?” Blake asked.

“I got home from the publicity tour about 12 hours before she left for the airport. It wasn’t much of anything. We just snuggled together in bed, reacquainted ourselves with one another.”

“Well, I’m glad for that. God, Adam, I don’t know what I’m doing either to help you cope. No one would leave you alone to grieve in L.A. Hell, I don’t know if Oklahoma is a good spot either…”

Adam interrupted Blake. “Blake, listen to me, you’re doing fine. I know you’re hurting too, Behati loved you and would be appreciative of what your doing for me. I know your trying to protect me until I can stand on my own two feet and I so appreciate it. Don’t knock yourself for being a hillbilly because your a hillbilly that gives a fuck about his best friend.

“Thanks, I’m just sad that you’re sad and I don’t want to say the wrong thing to hurt you further.”

“I know and I’m sure there will be a time that I get mad but we’ll deal with it, just like every other emotion.”


	8. Beginning Life After Behati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sums it up

Blake parked his truck behind the house. “Come on cowboy, let’s get some rest. You been driving pretty much 20 hours straight, you must be beat,” Adam said as they got out of the pick up. We can grab stuff tomorrow, all I want to do is go to sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” and the boys went into the house. 

Adam didn’t know what the sleeping arrangements would be handled. Adam realized that he would be most comfortable sleeping with Blake, platonically.

Blake must have read his mind, “Adam, I’m beat and going to bed. Endy was here earlier and stock the house with groceries and prepared the guest room, but if you would be more comfortable you’re more than welcome in my bed.”

“Thanks, don’t be surprised. But first, I’m going to eat something.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning then,” Blake said and went to bed.

After he made himself something, Adam sat into the living room with it and turned the television on. He ignored the news channels because their top story probably was the plane crash and he wasn’t ready to hear about that. He ended up on a shopping channel because it was the only thing that was remotely interesting that wouldn’t talk about the plane crash.

Noticing it was getting late, Adam cleaned up his mess and then went to bed. Blake instinctively opened up his arms, letting Adam in, resting his head on Blake’s shoulders.

 

The next morning Adam came up with an idea to tell everyone thank you for their thoughts and prayers but that he wanted privacy to grieve.

Adam actually called his publicist and provided this statement:

“My beautiful wife Behati was on the ill fated flight that crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. I appreciate all the thoughts and prayers from everyone but am asking for privacy during this time to grieve.”

By thanking everyone, all voice and text messages that were left could be deleted, not needing to listen to them.

His publicist wanted a “working" phone number that he could reach him. Adam promptly said “Look, when I mean privacy, I mean it from everyone,” and hung up.

“Geesh. Fucking people. Don’t they know what the word privacy means?”

“No, publicists can be ruthless people who think they need to know where you’re at 24/7.”

“I wonder if Behati parents’ even give a fucking damn about her death? Then again, they’re probably saying something horrible about me and that I somehow caused the plane to loose pressure and crash.”

“Did you check your phone to see if you missed their call?”

“They don’t have my number. Behati would tell me it wouldn’t be beneath them to grovel. I wouldn’t be surprised if they made a fucking ass of themselves on television. I honestly don’t give two shits about them.”

Realizing that Adam wanted to drop the subject, Blake did. Curious though, Blake would checked the Internet after Adam went to bed that night to see if he could find anything on them crying over the death of their daughter. Alas, there was nothing regarding her parents’ reaction. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or disappointed. 

 

The first week after the crash Adam went through a roller coaster of emotions. Usually Adam could handle it on his own but there were times that a smothering hug was needed or Adam would just need to be held on Blake’s lap. Sometimes they would face each other and Blake would squeeze him as tight as possible. Adam would call it the “The Teddy Bear Hug”. The nights would be hardest for Adam because once he closed his eyes his thoughts would go immediately to Behati. Blake would give Adam a few minutes then open his arms so that if Adam wanted could snuggle and be held by Blake with the hope of keeping the nightmares at bay.

 

Adam’s emotional break would come on the sixth day.

The boys sleeping arrangements would usually be Blake on his back, with Adam on Blake’s left side, using Blake’s chest as his pillow. 

On the third night in Oklahoma, everything was fine. The next morning, Adam didn’t want to get out of bed, didn’t want to eat or do anything. Blake figured a day or two like this would happen but when the third day of this behavior started, Blake balked at the idea of wasting away in bed.

“When you’re ready to face the world, I’ll be in the living room,” Blake said, got out of bed and left.

It broke Blake’s heart to give tough love to Adam but it had to be done. He could hear Adam crying for Blake to come back and hold him. Adam’s whines was breaking Blake’s heart, tears falling from his eyes, but Adam had to keep moving forward. Not saying that he couldn’t cry at a moments notice about Behati, but laying in bed day after day would be more harmful then helping Adam. It was Blake’s job to help him grieve and part of that process was moving forward. Laying in bed all day was not the way to move forward. 

“Come on Adam,” Blake whispered to himself, trying to will Adam out of the bedroom and into the living room.

It felt forever, but only a few minutes later Adam came out of the bedroom. Blake stood up and let Adam come to him.

“Don’t leave me, Blake,” Adam muffled into his shoulder as soon as Blake put his arms around him.

“I’m not, but you can’t stay in bed forever either. I know your sad and hurt and a bunch of other feelings that you can’t describe but unfortunately you can’t stop living. It sucks and I wish I had a better answer for you,” Blake gently rocked Adam from side to side. 

During this time something finally broke in Adam; broke enough to let Adam grieve properly for all that he had loss this year. He felt the sudden urge to run away from Blake so he broke free of the hold, crashing into the closest wall to him and slowly sliding down it, emitting heart wrench sobs. Blake sat on the couch across from where Adam was and watched the younger man. When Adam wanted Blake, Blake would know. Adam was crying so hard that Blake was afraid that he would either hyperventilate or what did happen - vomit. Blake held the waste paper basket for Adam as he vomited, gently rubbing his back in hopes that he would calm down. Blake was happy, although it was an odd word to use for this moment, that Adam felt safe enough to cry over all what was lost this year for him.

“Blake, I’m so tired,” Adam whispered minutes later.

“It’s okay Rock Star, let’s get you back to bed.” Adam was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Blake cuddled for awhile, just light non-descriptive, patternless touches. Eventually sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
